New Year's Day
by musicfreak123
Summary: While in Halifax, Izzy finds out that Felix has gone MIA. Now, he's all the poor girl can think about. But will a snowstorm and a little bit of New Year's magic change that? Oneshot, but might continue. R and R please!


Izzy loved it when it snowed.

You know, when it would fall oh-so gracefully and then stick to the ground like it would never melt away. That was her favourite kind of snow.

But the snow that was falling outside wasn't Izzy's type of snow. This was a full-blown blizzard, the kind that reminded her that her life was far from perfect.

"Izzy," Muriel called from the other side of the house. "Could you get some candles? The electricity might go out soon, and that means no light."

"I know, I know," Izzy whispered to herself. _If it's not one thing, it's another,_ she thought. _The world won't even let me mourn for my loss. Of course, Halifax doesn't revolve around an assistant manager at a general store._

She looked through all the cabinets, trying to scrounge a couple candles. This type of weather was apparently common during this type of year in Halifax. Unfortunately, nobody thought it important to inform the family that ran the general store that the electricity often went out, and that they needed to stock up on the necessities.

Halifax was too different from Avonlea for Izzy's liking. The people weren't nearly as nice, and they wouldn't ask her about her about her day, or if Morgan was okay, or if she decided what her career would be. She even missed the old gossipers that stood in the old general store all day and just looked at pieces of fabric that they would never consider buying. She missed Miss King telling her to be careful with the flour (she didn't want it all over the floor like the first time) and Cecily coming in asking if she wanted to take a break and have a soda at the soda counter with her. She missed the smell, the colors, the personalities, those cheesy things that Felix would say when he…

Felix.

Izzy found the candles just as the tears filled her eyes. She clutched her hand to her chest just as Muriel started asking if she had found the candles. "Izzy," she heard her stepmother call. "Izzy, dear, where are you? We need to get those candles lit so that… oh dear. What's the matter?"

Izzy was sobbing now. "Felix…" she murmured, sitting down on the ground, her arms around her legs. Her hair was probably falling out of the bun she had put it in, and her new black blouse was most likely ruined. She pulled herself together after a couple minutes. She saw that Muriel had disappeared, probably to the storeroom. Her family had learned that, if they wanted to live, they needed to leave Izzy alone during this… horrible time for her.

She had received the call from Cecily a little over a month ago. Felix was missing in action. Which basically meant he had died, and the Navy couldn't recover his body to send back to his family. Izzy had locked herself up in her room for days, refusing to eat. Eventually, she started eating again (only because Muriel had threatened to dock her break time for the next year, which was a cruel and unusual punishment) and she had only come out of her room about a week ago. She was still dressing in black, and barely talked.

That's when the lights went out. "Izzy!" Muriel called. "Izzy! Bring the candles to the back room! I'll light a fire and start dinner. You watch for your father and brother."

Izzy pulled her coat tighter over her. She knew that her father and brother were expecting something grand for a New Year's Day dinner, but with the war rations and the blizzard, they wouldn't get anything extravagant. She fingered the locket around her neck (it was a present from her brother Morgan on her last birthday) and pried it open. Inside laid a picture of her family, and a letter from Felix. The last letter he had ever sent her. She took it out and read it over for what seemed like the millionth time that month.

_Dear Izzy,_ it read. _I know that you're probably still mad at me. Honestly, you should be. I've thought it over at least a thousand times, and I realize I shouldn't have said what I did. It basically ruined us. And I know we danced at Aunt Hetty's party, but you were staring daggers at me the whole time. Then, at Felicity's wedding, I'll admit you looked absolutely amazing, and I wish I had had the guts to tell you that. I regret leaving you, but I have a duty to my country, and to protect you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I was leaving. It makes life easier. I hope we can still be at least friends when I come back._

_Love always,_

_Felix. _

_P.S. You really are like an ocean breeze. But you don't smell like fish. No, never fish._

Izzy quickly folded the letter and put it back in her locket when she heard people in the front yard. She ran to open the door, ready to take hats and coats for Arthur and her father. When she opened the door, a gust of wind and snow blew through the house, and she hid behind the door to shield herself from the cold.

In came Morgan and Clive… ahem, her father handing Izzy their coats, hats, and scarves that were wrapped around them tightly. "Hello, Izzy," Clive said, looking at the darkness that surrounded the family. "Did the electricity go out already?"

"Yes, father," Izzy nodded. She nodded her head toward the kitchen. "Muriel has the New Year's dinner cooking." She looked at the coats in her hand when addressing her father. Clive went straight into the kitchen, and Morgan pat her on the shoulder and started to walk to the kitchen when he suddenly remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot. I invited a… friend for dinner. He doesn't have any family in Halifax, so I thought it would be nice if he ate with us. This is him."

Morgan motioned to the man that was standing behind him. Izzy was startled; how did she not see him when he came in? She put the coats on their hooks and took the unknown man's threadbare navy coat. Just thinking of the navy made her tear up. Izzy didn't look at the man, fearing that she might break down crying. "I'll go tell Muriel that we'll be having him here for dinner."

"Oh no," Morgan protested abruptly, stepping in Izzy's path. "I mean, no, you stay here and talk to him. You two should get to know each other better. I think that you'll find you have much in common. I'll tell Muriel." Morgan headed to the kitchen, leaving Izzy with the mysterious man. Izzy could already tell that this was going to be awkward for her.

"So," she started timidly, wringing her hands. "How do you know Morgan? Do you with him teach at the school?"

"Actually, no," the man replied. Where did she know that voice? It sounded so familiar and brought back memories, both sweet and painful. "He sort of moved to my hometown with his beautiful, tomboyish sister when his father took over as teacher. He had a beautiful sister, y'know. She was very good at sports. And she was a good partner in fox breeding. And she certainly did not smell like fish, no matter how many times I told her that she was like an ocean breeze."

Izzy looked up, hopeful. There was a tall man with brown hair standing in front of her. He had scars on his face and an arm in a sling, a boyish smile playing on his lips. She knew that smile all too well. It had occupied her mind far too much the past month.

"Felix?"

Felix took a step forward. "I'm here," he whispered. Izzy ran to him (even though he was only a few feet away) and hung onto him, as if she was making sure he was real, and that it wasn't a joke. Suddenly, he captured her lips in hers, and she took in the moment. Felix was alive. And he was here.

Izzy always loved the snow now.

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first Road to Avonlea Fanfic, so if there's errors in some of the info, it's because I finished watching the series about a month ago. If you're curious to where Izzy and Felix's relationship goes, then review and tell me that you want me to continue! Even if you don't want me to, please review and tell me how I can do better! Thank you tons!  
Imaginary Fizzy cookies to all that favorite/follow/review. :)  
-musicfreak123


End file.
